


I Can't Get Her Away (From You)

by underscoredom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John is in the wrong relationship, M/M, One-Sided Love, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock can't change that, Sherlock meets Mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock meets Mary and goes through the motion of hating her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Get Her Away (From You)

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of cross over interpretation between post-Reichenbach and that scene in Ritchie's movie where Holmes meets Mary over dinner.
> 
> Cross posted at tumblr (ahaha :'D)

She has soft hands, Sherlock notes as he formally shakes her hand. It’s sleek with lotion, but not because of vanity (she has skin asthma; Sherlock can see the cracks of dry skin running across her palms).

He subtly rakes his eyes over long fingers, her knuckles protruding against pale skin. He grimaces as she turns to laugh adoringly over John, while he continues to observe her hand. _Is this the hand that warms your own?_ he wants to ask. He takes in Mary’s short, black curls, her sharp cheekbones and even Sherlock can see the resemblance.

 _Was this somehow done to mock me?_ he wants to hiss. For John to fall in love with someone like him except in the areas where he is not (children love her; she knows how to act so that the general public will adore her; she never pretended to die).

But Mary is there, acting as the barrier between their past and their future. Instead, he curls his lips into a quiet smile when Mary mentions that she’s heard about his trick (smiles even wider when John corrects her and says it’s not a trick), and she asks what he can deduce about her.

That’s all the invitation he needs. He spells out how she had broken off her previous engagement. Not true; in fact, far from it. She loved her ex-fiance and mourned his death completely; but people tended to assume she had broken it off and she hates it. Hate it comepletly. So, Sherlock uses it as his weapon, recites false observations to make her skin crawl.

It’s worth it, the harsh splash of cold water on his face, just to see her walk out. What isn’t is John’s silent glare and his abrupt exit. Sherlock wishes it had been done in silence, that would have been better. Instead, John calls out Mary’s name and pushes his chair back, causing it to screech against the floor.

It echoes in his mind, his heart. Her name, over and over, coming from John’s mouth, over and over, all the way until the flat, until he allows himself to slumber.


End file.
